Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV
Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV resides at Kartathia Manor in the most upscale district of Corellia. He enjoys throwing lavish parties, the company of beautiful women, and adding to his extensive library. He is served faithfully by J'Eeves, a Kubaz. Biography History and Early Life (21 BBY–10 BBY) Geophreigh Smitherbodkins, fourth of his name, was born into House Smitherbodkins of Corellia in the year 24 BBY to parents Parcival and Magnolia. The end of the official rule of the Corellian aristocracy had already been marked by this time, but that end did not also mark the end of the fortunes of previous ruling families, nor the lands that they held. As such, Geophreigh was afforded all the comforts life had to offer. His childhood was as one might expect for those of his kind; private tutelage in all the appropriate subjects until his stint at the University of Corellia beginning in 7 BBY. History, mathematics, business, and alien races and cultures were among these, of course, as well as etiquette and, later, fencing. Geophreigh was an excellent pupil, taking to his studies like a dianoga takes to the sewers. Reading was like breathing to him, and thus the Smitherbodkins library, one of the most extensive private collections in the galaxy, augmented his education exponentially. Geophreigh's tutor was Gdoth S'gah, or J'Eeves, as he was affectionately called. For ten generations, J'Eeves's family had served the Smitherbodkinses loyally and tirelessly, beginning when they were brought to Corellia by Geophreigh I during the Kubindi Hive Wars. The first Geophreigh's attention had been caught by J'Eeves' family when he first visited Kubindi, as the S'gahs were the most well-known culinary artistes on the planet at that time. Thus, when Society for the Protection of Inferior Races and Preservation of Lesser Cultures (SPIRPLC) began taking refugees from that planet to reside on Corellia, Geophreigh I hastened to assist them, making sure that the S'gahs were among the first to relocate. Ak'dihf S'gah, his wife Meldna, and their young hiveling who had not yet been named, took up residence at Kartathia Manor, and Ak'dihf began to prepare the delicious fares that Geophreigh I loved so much. Thus the sons of S'gah and Smitherbodkins were eternally bound, the one serving the other in various capacities. Gdoth was nothing short of brilliant, as such was the only tutor that Geophreigh IV ever needed throughout his childhood. Institutional Academic Career (10 BBY–4 BBY) Geophreigh IV attended the University of Corellia, studying galactic politics and business. By the time he enrolled, the Imperial Academy on Coruscant had risen to become more prestigious than that historical university, but all the great Corellian families had a notorious distrust of anything recent, and were loathe to send their beautiful babies away from their home planet. The Academy was also of little use to those that did not choose a military career, and Geophreigh had never coveted the six-armed circle. J'Eeves, of course, went with him, serving now as his valet rather than his tutor. Geophreigh thrived in the atmosphere at the University, quickly becoming one of the most popular students. Of course, this also might have had something to do with his fortune, with which he was always more than generous. However, he also had a manner that was magnetic, ostentatious yet genial, his keen intelligence cleverly hidden beneath a veneer of frivolity. His estate was always alive with parties and events, and the many rooms never lacked for occupants in the form of friends and classmates. His father despaired, admonishing him that he was not running a boarding house, but besides his innate generosity, Geophreigh knew the value of making plenty of friends. Despite his apparent lack of attention throughout his school years, Geophreigh graduated after three years with honors, as well as with many connections in various industries and organizations well worth having a hand in. However, though many of those he knew chose to leave Corellia and continues their lives throughout the galaxy, Geophreigh remained on his homeworld, choosing instead to continue his education under his father. Early Career (4 BBY–9 ABY) Roleplay Logs ''See Lord Geophreigh Smitherbodkins IV's Logs for complete listing.'' Smitherbodkins IV, Lord Geophreigh